


The Sun Has Got His Hat On

by rainbowslovehl (Larrymateforlife)



Series: Winter Drabble [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Beanie - Freeform, Larry Winter Drabble Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrymateforlife/pseuds/rainbowslovehl
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt - Beanie / Hat





	The Sun Has Got His Hat On

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first collection I've participated in and I hope I'm doing this right haha. I tried.  
> Very much thanks to my cheerleader Ammu who told me every version of this drabble was good even if I did not. Hope I did it justice still.  
> Title is from the song one could say but I'm cheesy so that's from Harry's tweet :) Thought it was fitting.  
> Without much ado.

They had come far from when clothes were used as signals. Stealing clothes to keep the other close when they had to be far. Sharing clothes to show affection, staking claims. That time was full of pain and memories. But the beanie Louis currently wore, sitting big and worn, had warm memories than pained. It was Harry’s, given to Louis to keep him warm when he couldn’t. And seeing it on his head made Harry feel warm inside.

And Louis looked cute in it, fringe falling softly, eyelashes fanning beautifully.

“What are you thinking about, Harry?”

“Nothing, Lou, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it. Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
